A Warrior's Promise
by LunarTheMooncake
Summary: She who wields her sword and uses her enemies' strength against them. He who wields his bow and uses his strength against his enemies. Alone, they can only do so much. But together, they can do so much more. What happens when they get taken away from their loved ones... and to an unknown world. This is A Warrior's Promise.
1. Glowing Hearts

A girl of 19 years, is running in a forest. Long dark brown hair reaching to her mid back, dark brown eyes filled with determination, wearing blue armor with lilac shoulder pads with silver trim, a lilac sword holder on her back, black shorts, black fingerless gloves and combat boots.

She held a sword in her right hand, the blade was silver in color, the guard black with a purple butterfly in the middle, the grip blue, and the pummel gold. She stop and scan her surroundings, her brown eyes were intense.

From behind her, an arrow shoot towards her. The arrow's fletchings were gold and the nock was red. The arrowhead was surprising flat.

Without even looking, the girl's left hand shoot up and caught the arrow with two fingers, "Nice try bro," She turn around grinning, her voice filled with amusement. "You have to try better than that."

A boy her age stepped out from behind a tree pouting, folding his arms. Messy hair of the same hair color as the girl stick out in many different directions, eyes of the same color, wearing red armor with lime shoulder pads with gold trim, a green quiver, black pants, and black combat boots and fingerless gloves like the girl.

He held a bow in his right hand, and in the quiver, was arrows similar to the arrow in the girl's hand. "How did you sense it coming!? I shoot it as silent as possible!"

The girl laughed, holding her stomach with her left hand as she laugh, twirling the arrow in her hand. "Dude, warrior instinct. Remember?"

The boy grumbled, "Seriously, you always sense it Anna. I don't get it." Anna shook her head at him.

"Sore loser much? Come on, shut the hell up and be a man!" She laugh again, slapping the brunette's back. He grumbled.

"Don't be like Elden." Anna frowned a bit before a smile tug at her lips again.

"I'm just saying Adrian." Anna grinned, putting the arrow in her left hand into Adrian's quiver.

Adrain grinned a bit. "Let's get back to the village, I'm sure Emma will have our heads if we don't get back sooner." Anna winch at the last part.

Emma is a bit, overprotective over everyone in the village. If one of the family of Glowing Fairies doesn't come back before sunset, she will hunt them down.

"Yeah," Anna nervously said as she turn around and walk towards the direction of the village."let's go.."

Anna was about to walk out of the forest when she couldn't feel her feet. She tried moving it but nothing worked. The only thing she can move is her head.

"Ann?" Anna turned her head around looking panicked. Adrian feet were positioned as if he was walking and he looked panicked. "... I can't move!"

"Me either!" Anna exclaimed, trying to tug her feet out of their position when she felt a pain in her left feet.

Pixels were eating away her feet causing her to panic. She look at her brother and saw that pixels were eating away his feet as well.

"W-What's going on!" Adrian is panicking, looking around nervously.

"I-I don't know!" The pixels were at their knees now, making both of them panic.

"Agh! It fucking hurts!" Anna cursed, gritting her teeth as she stare at her legs. Adrian would normally scold her about her language but he couldn't blame her. The pain in his legs is unbearable.

The pixels were at his waist now as Adrain hiss in pain, but for Anna, the pixels were at her chest and she was unconscious. Adrian's conscious was close to fading as the pixels rapidly to his chest.

Closer, closer, he blacked out.

The pixels finally up to the top of their heads, the pixels changed color. Purple pixels for Anna, and red pixels for Adrain.

Together, the pixels began traveling out of the world, into a whole different universe. The universe was named, Minecraft Story Mode.

The purple and red pixels slit up, the purple pixels going towards a girl with auburn hair with a blue-green bandanna and the red pixels heading towards ground a bit farer away.

 **Petra's PoV**

Petra was walking towards the Endercon Building Competition when she was stopped by purple pixels. The pixels slowly landed on the ground and began slowly disappearing and reveal a unconscious girl with long dark blue hair reaching to her mid back.

She was wearing blue armor with lilac shoulder pads with silver trim, a lilac sword holder on her back, black shorts, black fingerless gloves and combat boots. In her right hand was a diamond sword, the guard black with a purple butterfly in the middle, the grip blue, and the pummel gold.

The pixels disappear, as the girl's feet slowly land on the ground. All the sudden, quotes began to fill the air, "I may be one of the strongest warriors in Glowing Fairies, it doesn't mean I'm not human. We all make mistakes, so why don't you leave that hellhole and join us?"

"Where's Lily!? I know you know where she is Ivan! What!? She's gone!?"

"Lil's no where to be seen, I can't believe I wasn't there..."

"We are family, if you join us, you'll always be a part of our family. No matter what."

"Come bro, let's go!"

Petra blinked as the girl began to sway and almost fall on the ground if Petra wasn't there to catch her.

Petra lay the girl on the ground and shake her. The girl's eyes shoot open, revealing magenta eyes as she quickly got up and back away from Petra.

"Woah woah woah, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Petra reassure the girl as she blink.

"Who are you!? Where's my brother!?" The girl asked, looking around desperately.

"First of all, my name's Petra. Second of all, I don't know who's your brother." Petra calmly answered the bluenette's questions.

The girl's shoulders relaxed as she put her sword in her sword holder. "Good, nice to know someone is trying to help me instead of killing me."

Petra raised an eyebrow, "What's your name by the way? I told you mines so it's your turn."

The girl twirl a lock of her dark blue hair, glance at it and was surprised at her new hair color, "Luna, it's Luna." It wasn't her real name, but she wasn't completely sure if she could trust the redhead.

"Good, now come with me. I have friends that might be willing to help you find your brother. I can't since I'm a bit busy." Petra said, walking towards the Endercon Building Competition. Luna nod and followed the redhead.


	2. Rueben?

Jesse brush a lock of black hair behind her ear, scowling at Aiden. Olivia turn to look at Jesse, before turning back towards Aiden.

"We're just looking." She said plainly.

"Plenty of time for you all to look at it when it wins and gets shown at Endercon!" Aiden grinned at them. Axel scowl at the green eyed boy.

"You're being unpleasant."

"Well, maybe not ALL of you," Aiden continue as if Axel never spoke, before leering at Reuben. "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink."

Reuben let out an offended oink at this.

Jesse let out a low growl as she gritted her teeth. Before she could charge towards Aiden and punch him in the face, a hand land on her shoulder.

Jesse turned around and saw Skylar, a girl with white cat ears and tail, long pink hair fading to purple, purple eyes, wearing a pink off shoulder shirt with black straps, white fingerless gloves, along with a flory white skirt, and purple high heels. Skylar isn't in Jesse's team, but she's a good friend.

"Jesse," Skylar's cheerful voice chipped, calming Jesse just a bit, "I know you want to murder Aiden, and so do I, but wait until the competition so we don't get disqualified before the competition even starts."

Jesse sighed after two minutes pass, "Fine..." She mumbled, holding back the urge to murder Aiden.

"Hey Jesse. Guys," Petra said, walking up to them with Luna trailing behind her.

"Hey Petra," Jesse said.

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Who's the girl behind you?"

Petra turn to Luna, "This is-"

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Skylar yelled, cutting Petra off as she run towards Luna and tackled her, surprising the bluenette.

"Sky? Is that you?" Luna asked, staring at the cat girl.

"The one and only~" She giggle.

"Uh, Sky? Do you know her?" Axel asked, raising half of his unibrow.

"Yup! She's my old friend! Her name is -"

"Luna," Luna interrupted, pulling Skylar off of her and fold her arms, "She calls me Ann because she says it's similar to my real name."

Skylar frown a bit, before her smile return, knowing Luna has trust issues.

"Nice to meet you Luna, I'm Jesse, this is Olivia, Axel and Rueben." Jesse said, pointing to each person. Luna simply nod, smiling a bit.

"Nice to meet you Jesse."

Skylar turn to Luna with stars in her eyes. "It's been 5 fucking years since I seen you! How's everyone else! How's Lily?"

Luna bit her lip, before pulling Skylar towards her and whisper in her ear, "Everyone at Glowing Fairies are doing fine, but Lily went missing two years. We don't know where she is."

Skylar's smile completely faded as she slowly pull away from Luna, "What!? Have you tried asking... _Him_?..." Lunar scowl went deeper.

"Yes we have, he won't budge."

"Who are you two talking about?" Axel asked, putting his hands on his waist.

" _He_ , should not be mentioned. Besides, it's none of your business." Luna shook her head before smiling at Skylar.

"You're not on their team for the competition right?" She asked as Skylar shook her head. "Right, we should catch up, it's been 5 years." She said as she lead Skylar somewhere else.

Petra chuckled, "I bump into her on the way here, she was looking for her brother. His name is Night and he has the some hair color and eyes as her, Have any of you seen him?"

Jesse shook her head, "No, we haven't seen him."

That's when Lukas walked over, "Hey, Petra. I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star."

Petra turn to Lukas grinning. "Hey Lukas. Not a problem."

"You helped these tools?" Axel said in an upset voice.

"Isn't that unfair? " Luna interrupted looking at them. "From what I heard, he's the only one who didn't insult you guys."

Luna twirl a lock of her hair with her finger, "Besides, he seems ok."

Lukas blink in surprise.

"For the price, I'll help anyone. If you need me, you know where to find me." Petra said, answering Axel's question. Then she started walking away."I'm a bit busy, so I'm leaving Luna with you guys."

"I don't mind!" Luna shouted from where she is.

"Um, Petra, no one knows where to find you." Olivia corrected Petra, confused.

"Exactly."

"No hard feelings guys, if you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." Lukas spoke, making the trio look at him."So, why don't we just... you know, forget all of this and make this about how cool our builds are?"

Jesse blink, a faint blush coming over her face, before shrugging a bit. "May the best team win." She said, extending her hand to him.

Lukas perked up a bit when he saw Jesse was willing to try and get along and shake her hand, blushing a little, "Careful what you wish for." he joked to Jesse.

Jesse shrugged again, smiling a bit. "We'll see about that." And with that, she let go of his hand, a faint blush barely seen.

Lukas look a little sad after Jesse let go off his hand but he went back to his booth.

Luna noticed both blushes and raise her eyebrow, "What's with them?"

Skylar laughed, "Oh that, Jesse has a little crush on Lukas."

"And how did you know that?"

"I read her diary once."

"...Nosy as ever eh?"

"Oh come on! It's obvious anyway!"

"Uh huh, suuuuurre..It's not that obvious actually. I think you didn't know about them until you read her diary and started teasing Jesse about it huh?"

"..."

"Gotcha."

"Meanie."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A lady spoke, making both girls look up. "Welcome to the year's annual Endercon Building Competition! The winer of this year's competition will have their build featured at Endercon. The winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!"

There were a LOT of cheering. But Luna looked a little confused.

"Who's Gabriel?" She whisper to her friend.

Skylar glance at her. "Gabriel's a member of the Order of the Stone, the warrior of the team to be exact, one of the ones of took down the Ender Dragon, said to be the greatest warrior of all time. But I don't believe it one bit. I seen him fight and it's nothing compared to you or Emma."

"I see.." Luna mumbled as she turn her attention to booth 5.

* * *

When everyone were building, Skylar was telling stories about the Order of the Stone to Luna. That's when Luna got suspicious, after all everyone in the village defeated the Ender Dragon, but not without dying at least once.

Skylar admitted that she too was suspicious when she heard the story.

"I was a bit suspicious when I heard the story, so when I saw Gabriel fight for the first time, it seem a bit noobish."

Luna slowly nod, agreeing with the cat girl, "I need to see it for myself. I think there's a truth between the so called Order of the Stone."

Skylar simply nod before turning her attention back to Booth 5. Fireworks then shot up in the blue sky, making both girls look up in awe.

"This reminds me of the parties Glowing Fairies made. It's been so long." Skylar said in awe. Luna simply nod, smiling a bit.

"Good build man!" Someone admired their build. Skylar tried to stifle her laughter.

"It's a man!" Skylar joked, putting a man's voice, making the two girls burst out laughing.

"What? No way..." The girls stop laughing once they heard it and sat up and found out it was Aiden who shouted. "It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" Aiden screamed out before he 'accidentally' broke some stone... That was holding lava... Goddammit Aiden. "Whoops..."

The lava spread and hit Rueben, who let out a squeal in panic and ran off.

Luna's eyes widen as she stood up and ran after Rueben, with Skylar running close behind.

"Guys no! Come back!" Jesse waved her arms in the air, in an attempt to try to get them back.

"It was Aiden! That punk!" Axel yelled with an angered look on his face.

"The lava's getting closer!"

"It's gonna ruin the build!"

"Rueben's going to get lost, along with Luna and Sky!" Olivia yelled.

"But our build's about to go up in flames!"

Jesse looked back at her friends. "You two save the build, I'll go after them!" Jesse yelled as she jumped off after the two girls and Rueben but 'accidentally' knock Aiden over.

"We'll meet you at Endercon!" Olivia added as she and Axel followed suit. Jesse turned around and started running towards the forest.

If Rueben was hurt because of Aiden, she is definitely going to murder the hell out of the Ocelot. After all, no one touches _her_ pig.


	3. Announcement

**A/N: Hello to everyone whose reading this, but I'm here to announce something. So after 6 months of inactivity (to which I apologize for that), I'm continuing this book.**

 **But in a rewrite!**

 **I kinda cringed at the current version, so I decided to rewrite it and see how it goes! But once Episode 4 (and a little something I planned) of My Silver Story is finished, it will go in hiatus and I will start writing the rewrite of this book.**

 **And then once I finish Episode 2 of I Am A Warrior, it will go on hiatus and I will work on Episode 5 of My Silver Story, and then Episode 3 of IAW (I Am A Warrior), and then Episode 6 of MSS (My Silver Story), and... you get the idea XD**

 **Until then, bye!**


	4. Rewrite of Glowing Hearts

A girl of 19 years, sat beside a tree, reading a book. She had long dark brown hair reaching to her mid back, royal blue eyes, and wearing blue armor with lilac shoulder pads with silver trim, a purple sword holder on her back, black pants covered with some more armor, and black fingerless gloves and combat boots. A sword rested in her sword holder, with the blade silver, the guard black with a purple star in the middle, the grip blue, and the pummel gold.

Hearing a sound, she closed her book and got up, scanning her surroundings, her eyes narrowing, "Who's there?" She asked, reaching for her sword, "I'm armed!"

A rustle, and an arrow shot from behind her. The arrow's fletchings were gold and the nock was red, with the arrowhead unusually flat. Without even looking, the girl's left hand shoot up and caught the arrow with two fingers.

Once she got a good look at the arrow, she fell her face literally drop into a pure, deadpan look. "Oh, ha ha, very funny Adrian." She grumbled, turning around with a slightly annoyed look, "Sneaking up on me like that? Come on."

A boy her age jumped down from a tree with a board grin. He had messy hair and eyes of the same color as the girl, wearing red armor with lime shoulder pads with gold trim, a green quiver, which was filled with arrows similar to the arrow in the girl's hand (except a lot more sharper), black pants covered with armor, and black combat boots and fingerless gloves like the girl. He also held a bow in his right hand.

"Oh, come on, Ann." He chuckled, "You're going to get attacked by _him_ if you keep dozing off like that."

"Warrior instinct, dude." 'Ann' frown a bit. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, Anna." Adrian shook his head at her, "Keep on reading that book, you won't even know if you're dead or not."

Anna let out a long sigh, before tugging at her brother's sleeve, "Come on. Let's get back to the village. Emma will have our heads if we don't get back sooner."

Adrian winced at the last part, before walking out of the forest. Anna was about to follow him, when her phone suddenly buzzed. Frowning, Anna pull it out and glanced at the screen casually, already preparing to put it back, only to froze, royal blue eyes widening in horror.

We have Lilly.

Read this message and make sure you're alone.

Do not let anyone know about this.

Don't let anyone know about this? This is about their missing friend! A Family member too! And this guy wants no one but her to solve it?! Unbelievable! Anna felt herself shook in anger as she glared at the screen.

"Ann?" She look up, see Adrian with a puzzled look on his face, "You okay?"

Anna's frown faded into an easygoing smile, "I'm fine." She replied, "Just go on without me, I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiled. Adrian frown a bit, but turned around and walk away. Anna sighed and shook her head. She feels really bad about lying to Adrian, but she doesn't think the guy would be too happy about it (he will literally explode everything when he gets angry so it's a bad idea). Placing her index finger on the screen, she swiped it, and the phone clicked open, expecting the home screen.

The next thing she knew, pain spread through her body. And she was gone.

* * *

Adrian was kinda glad Anna decided to stay back.

Not that he doesn't like her, he loves his sister, he just needed to check on a message he gotten earlier.

He will destroy whoever took Lilly away.

Now that he was alone, he pull out his phone, placed his index finger on the screen, and swiped it, clicking the phone open, expecting the home screen.

He was met with pain spreading through his body instead.

And he was gone.

* * *

Aiden and his team were walking through the forest.

It was just a small walk, they was going to the Building Competition later on to win again.

Aiden just didn't expected to see an unconscious girl laying on the ground and _bleeding_.

His celery-green eyes widen, "Uh, guys? You might wanna see this."

"What is it Ai- Oh." Lukas cut himself off when he saw the girl. "Oh!"

The girl seem to have dark brown hair spread around her, wearing a dirty (and bloody) black leather jacket with some sort of symbol on the back, a dark blue shirt (which fade to a lighter blue near the bottom) underneath the jacket, jeans tucked into black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a purple sword holder on her back with a sword resting in it.

There was a blue bag laying on the ground a bit farther away, presumably the girl's bag.

"Is she okay?" Maya asked, walking over to the girl, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure..." Lukas answered, frowning.

Aiden turn to Gill, "Gill, come over here. You know this stuff more than any of us."

Gill obeyed, crouching near the girl and pulling up her shirt to inspect the wound. "...The wound isn't too deep, but it needs to get patched up." He said after a moment's pause, pulling down the girl's shirt.

Lukas checked his watch, "We still have time until the Competition to patch her up." He glance at Aiden, "Aiden, can you carry her to our house?"

"Sure." And Aiden lifted the girl off the ground, blinking at how surprisingly muscular she was, before walking over to their home.

Gill walk over to the girl's bag and pick it up, grunting at the heavy weight, and followed him, Lukas and Maya following suit.

* * *

Anna was in a house.

She knew because of the warm air surrounding her. And the fact that she was laying on a bed, sheets over her to warm her up, But the strange thing is that she's not in her house. The bed was larger than her own (well, understandably, since things have been crazy for the past few years, she never slept on anything larger), and her pillow she was laying on was more... softer.

Anna groan and open her eyes, only to be face to face with a pair of light blue eyes. Startled, she shot upright, conking her forehead against the person's and making them fall over backwards with a yelp. Anna gasped and scramble to help the person, "Sorry! You startled me and I panicked! Sorry, so sorry!"

Now that she gotten a good look on the person, it was a young woman wearing a leather jacket and an ocelot on the back, along with a red and yellow shirt (mostly red) labeled with the letter E. She has icy light blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair with a yellow clip. She also had dark blue jeans and black boots.

The girl grimaced and rub her temple, "Its fine." Her voice noticeably has a rude tone to it, which made Anna raise her eyebrow. "You were startled. Now quit apologizing." Before Anna could respond, the girl turn around, "Hey, Lukas, she's awake."

Someone else came in, but this time, it was a young man wearing the same black leather jacket as the girl's, but with a purple and white shirt underneath it, along with jeans, and brown boots. He also has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, although his were more kinder and gentle than the girl's eyes.

He turn to Anna, before shooing the other girl out of the room, and smiled at her. "Sorry about her, Maya can be a bit blunt. Anyways..." And he gave her a kind look. "How are you feeling?"

Anna scanned him, eyes filled with caution, but he seemed harmless, so she replied with a, "I'm fine." And she held her side with her hand, "But my side hurts." She winced.

He hummed a bit, "Ah, don't worry about that , we got you bandaged up. Anyways, I'm Lukas." He held his hand for her to shake. "Nice to met you...?

Anna assumed he wanted to know her name, and give him an unsure look, "Anna. It's Anna." She said simply. No last name for now. She wasn't sure if she could trust him.

Lukas smiled, "Nice to meet you, Anna." He got up. "Come on, the others are downstairs. When you're ready, you can come down." With that, he walk out.

Anna got up and noticed immediately that her armor wasn't on her. She was just wearing her usual clothing, but with a leather jacket with a ocelot on the back. The clothes were comfortable on her, but the ocelot isn't her style (she did wonder where it came from, she wore a different one).

Grimacing, she grabbed a bag from a corner and look through it, relieved to find her now clean leather jacket (with her village's symbol on the back, which was a white bird with a heart in the middle) and her armor. She quickly took off the current jacket, put on her own, and after making sure she covered the back with her hair, walk downstairs.

She backpedalled a moment later when she look at the window and saw everything blocky.

...What did she got herself into?

* * *

Adrian was back in the forest.

Training in the forest really has it's perks.

What was strange is the fact that the sweet, smoothing smell he was so used to smelling in the forest wasn't there. There wasn't even birds singing nor there was the sounds of fighting in the village in the distance (don't ask). There were no explosions (again, don't ask), no yelling, and no Emma screaming for him and his sister (Emma is really overprotective over everyone in the village after Lilly's disappearance. She knows when Adrian and Anna will come back home, she'll get worried). Heck, he wasn't even wearing his armor!

And there was a little wet nose rubbing against his cheek- _wait a little wet nose was rubbing against his cheek._

He jolt upright...

And got face to face with a baby pig wearing a black Ender Dragon costume, staring curiously at him.

"What?-" He was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his side, and he groan and fell on his side again, the pig rushing over to him and nudge him gently. Adrian glance at his side, groaning again when he saw that he was bleeding.

Crap.

Out of their family, Anna knows about medical stuff the best.

If only she was here, she can patch him up quickly.

But she wasn't.

And here he was, bleeding to death, with an adorable pig wearing a costume.

"Rueben, where did you- oh!"

Adrian look up.

There was a short girl running over to the pig with long back hair reaching down her back with a yellow pin in her hair that kept most of her bangs out of her eyes, which were an emerald-green color. She wore blue overalls over a red-and-white t-shirt, and brown boots. Her eyes widen upon seeing his wound, "Hey! You're bleeding-!"

Adrian tried to get up, grunting when the pain grew even stronger.

"Hey!" The girl rush over to him, laying him down. "You're hurt!" She glanced at the pig. "Rueben, go find Olivia and Axel! Someone to help!"

'Rueben' let out an agreeing oink and ran off, hoping to find the two as Adrian slowly blacked out.

The last thing he saw was a blur of pink, black, red and green running towards him.

* * *

When Rueben ran over to them, squealing, Olivia was a bit concerned.

After all, this only happened when a) Jesse was in trouble.

Or b) Jesse bump into some creepers that were still out in the day.

She just didn't expect to see a barely conscious male, bleeding, with Jesse kneeling next to him, trying to stop the bleeding.

Jesse turn to them, "Guys! Come on, help me stop the bleeding! Bandage him up or something! Anything!"

Both of them rush over to the two, Axel taking hold of the other male, and Olivia taking out a handkerchief and push it against the male's wound, hoping it will stop the bleeding.

Thankfully it did, and Olivia took out some bandages and began wrapping it around the male's torso. Now that she wasn't panicking and trying to stop the bleeding, she can get a good look at the male.

The male seem to have messy dark brown hair scattered on his face, wearing a red hoodie that faded to a darker color at the bottom (the hoodie also made his muscles stand out, much to the girls' embarrassment), a lime-green shirt underneath the hoodie with some sort of symbol on it, jeans tucked into black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a bow and green quiver on his back with sharp, oh very sharp arrows in it.

There was also a red bag a bit father away, presumably the male's bag.

Olivia finished wrapping his bandages and turn to Jesse, "So, Jesse, how did you find him?"

Jesse frown a bit, "Rueben ran off all the sudden. When I finally catch up to him, I found this guy." And she point to the unconscious male.

Olivia hum in response, before the male on the ground groan, and open his eyes, revealing royal blue eyes, before proceeding to weakly get up, Axel quickly helping him, "I gotcha, I gotcha."

The male got up to his feet with the help of Axel, the two girls backing away to let them. Now, Olivia wasn't short (unlike Jesse) but she had to tilt her head back a bit, because the guy was _tall_ , at least six feet and a few inches shorter than Axel (well, Axel is very tall, so it was a little hard trying to find someone taller than him).

The male smiled at them, "Thanks."

Jesse smiled back, "Your welcome. But take it easy."

Olivia got up and frown at his wound, "Where did you get that wound? All telltale signs say you were attacked by something."

He just shrugged, "No idea. One minute I was walking back home, the next minute, POOF!" He spread his arms out, "I'm here, bleeding to death."

Olivia observed him. He looked a bit wary of them, cautious and untrusting. His aura was strong, warrior like, threatening, but at the same time, it was playful and welcoming. His stance was tired (understandably since he's injured) and guarded, but it was also a bit lazy. His royal blue eyes were clouded with pain, but they sparked with caution and wariness as he scanned all three of them. And there was also the fact that he was muscular and fit, so he could easily beat anyone in a fight.

The male raised an eyebrow, "...do you want a picture or something?"

Olivia gave him a confused look.

A corner of the male's lips twitched, "Cuz, you know. They last longer."

There was silence after that comment as the three tried repress the giggles that threatened to bubble out of them.

"Pff-"

That slightest puff of air was enough to set them all off, and they double over in a fit of giggles. The male started laughing too, the entire group in the clearing dissolving into giggles. Olivia couldn't sworn that even Rueben was sniggering.

The hoodie boy stopped laughing a moment later, "Jokes aside, I never knew all of your names. And you don't know mine.." He did a little bow, "The name's Adrian. Pleasure to meet all of you."

Olivia stopped laughing as well, her lip twitching, "Nice you meet you too, Adrian. I'm Olivia. This dork here," She motion to Axel, who pouted, "is Axel. The one who found you is Jesse," She motion to Jesse, who smiled. "And the pig next to Jesse is Rueben." Rueben oinked.

Adrian grin.

* * *

"We know what we're building, we've got all the stuff for it," Axel said animatedly, "we are _so_ ready."

Olivia nodded, being optimistic for once. "This year it's going to be different. I'm not just ready to build- I'm ready to _win_." Then she poked the tall male in the side with a slight smile, "And, this yea, we've got Adrian!"

Adrian grin slightly, his royal blue eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I'm a fast builder, but I'm not good at redstone. So I don't know..." He shrugged. "The redstone stuff goes to my twin sister." (Fun Fact: Both Anna and Adrian are fast builders, but Adrian is decent on redstone while Anna is extremely good at it)

"Oh, you have a twin sister?" Jesse asked him, surprised.

Adrian open his mouth to reply, when a guy passed by, snarling, "Nice pig... _losers_."

All of them stopped in their tracks, Axel and Olivia glaring at his direction with Jesse wincing and looking down at her feet. Adrian narrowed his brow and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Nice hat, _jerk_!" He called after him. He turn around and smiled at Jesse, "Don't listen to him, guys, I think Rueben's a pretty cool pig." And he lean down and patted Rueben on the head, making the pig grumble happily.

The mood was interrupted when Axel winced, "Oh, great. It's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues."

Olivia frown a bit, noticing someone new with the Ocelots. Whatever, they're probably one of their new friends. "Man. They've got matching leather jackets and everything."

"So cool."

Adrian blinked and squinted his eyes at the new person. Something about that person seemed a bit familiar. "...you know, I used to steal my sister's leather jacket." A pause. "I would always burn it to ashes. Then she'll get mad and smack me."

Unfortunately, due to the round of giggling that followed that statement, Aiden happened to spot them. "Well, well, well- if it isn't the Order of the Losers!" He sneered, making Maya and Gill turn around. The new person and Lukas didn't, however, although the new person glanced over their shoulder, revealing they're a female, before turning around again.

Unknown to them, Adrian's eyes widen slightly.

"Great, the fail squad's here. They even got a new member." Maya sneered at them, gesturing at Adrian.

Gill snorted. "Lukas, get a load of these losers!"

Adrian's eyebrow raised, "...pardon me, sir, you obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

There was a short, stunned silence, before Jesse tried (unsuccessfully) to stifle her laughter. In the end, she gave up and buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking heavily. Axel and Olivia began to giggle as well, even Rueben started sniggering! Aiden's facial expression was becoming more and more enraged. Maya and Gill with the most stunned looks on their faces, and even Lukas turned around. Well, the new girl didn't. She just continue talking to the woman at the desk.

Aiden glared at Adrian, "You little bit-"

"That is my twin brother you're glowering and smack-talking at."

Everyone around them, except Adrian, look at the new girl, who turned around and is now glaring at Aiden, in surprise. She knows him?

Adrian just lifted his hand and waved, although there was a slight inkling of surprise, "Yo, sis."

The new girl smirked, "Pleasure to see you too, dear brother."

Olivia quickly began to read her. She seem to have the same shape and eye color as Adrian's, but more serious and distrusting. Her stance was guarded and straight, but friendly and kind, but at the same time, it screamed 'HURT MY FRIENDS, I WILL BREAK YOU'. Her eyes were hooded with a friendly look, but her royal blue irises scanned Jesse, Olivia, and Axel with caution and kindness. She was slightly muscular and almost as tall as Adrian (who was the second tallest in the area. Tallest is Axel) but at least 3 inches shorter. Her aura is almost exactly the same as Adrian's, but without the playful part. Instead, there was a hint of kindness.

Other than that, there was a telltale sign that she was Adrian's twin sister.

Aiden crossed his arms, ignoring girl's glare, "Well, if you're really are Anna's twin brother, why are you hanging out with them instead of us?"

Adrian arched his eyebrow at him, "First of all, I can hang out with anyone I want. Second of all, Jesse and her gang are cool and nice people, I like them. Lastly..." His facial expression darken, any hint of amusement anywhere on his face disappeared, and he lifted both of his hands and proceeds to flip them off for a good thirty seconds, "... **F*ck off**."

There was another stunned silence, before Anna let a loud snort escape her mouth, "Language, Adrian!"

Adrian stick his tongue at his sister, before turning to Aiden, a dark smile crept over his face, his royal blue eyes turning slightly crimson. "You got that? Once you mess with my friends, you have decided to make it personal with me. So **f*ck off**."

Anna crossed her arms, the very same dark smile and eyes as Adrian's crept over her face, showing that she was agreeing with her brother.

Jesse still didn't know the twins very well (well, more of Anna than Adrian) , but one fact was clear.

Both of them (although Adrian didn't look like it) are extremely scary.

Adrian arched his eyebrow at the Ocelots, "Hey, Lukas, I think the lady at the booth wants to talk to you."

Lukas looked eager to turn away, when he paused, and turn back around, "How did you know my name? I never met you before..."

Adrian stared at Lukas, who wasn't alone in having to look up to make eye contact with Adrian. After a moment, he said, in a voice perfectly serious, "I read your mind."

"Wh-?!"

Anna let her smile fade into an amused one as she patted Lukas on the back, "Nah, he's just lying. Truth to be told, he didn't know. He just said it because he knew 'Lukas' is the leader of the Ocelots."

"Hey!"

"You're an idiot! Don't deny it!"

"At least I didn't destroy a few tables because of a stupid book!"

"Oh really?" and Anna's royal blue eyes glinted dangerously, "At least I didn't burn down a few buildings because of a _paper clip_!"

Apparently their little banter was too much for Jesse, as she burst out laughing. She wasn't the only one, seeing as most of the people standing there were trying to choke down their laughter at the little byplay. Even Aiden was struggling to keep a straight face.

Adrian blushed from embarrassment and cross his arms. Lukas was definitely grinning now as he turn back to the lady at the booth to finish signing up for the competition, before proceeding to drag his team (including Anna) away.

The woman at the booth had a board grin on her face as she motion for Jesse and her friends over.

Axel, still trying to choke down his laughter, grin at Adrian, "Hey, dude? Is it true you burn down a few buildings because of a paper clip?"

"Shut the f*ck up or I'll bite the sh!t out of you!"

That only made them laugh even harder.

* * *

 ** _A/N: You know how I said the rewrite wasn't coming until Episode Four of My Silver Story was done?_**

 ** _I gave up._**

 ** _The rest of the chappies aren't coming until Episode Three of My Silver Story is done._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**


End file.
